


Reunited

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Baking, Cuddles, Cygate - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), cywhirlgate, relationship, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Cyclonus was warm, comfortable and was once again with the ones he loved most. What more could he ask for?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Reunited

Things had been quiet lately, peaceful even and though there were times they wished for excitement, for adventure, for something  _ unusual and extraordinary _ to happen well, this was nice too.

Cyclonus and Tailgate worked diligently on rebuilding Cyclonus’ home that lay nestled on the outskirts of Tetrahex. It was old and worn down, hardly anyone had kept up with its care during and even after the war, if anyone ever had that was. However, once Cyclonus showed it to Tailgate, the minobots visor lit up with pure joy and excitement, his field practically radiating the same sentiment. 

Cyclonus had offered to pay a remodeling team to come and fix it but Tailgate immediately turned that idea down. 

“It would be so much better if we did it ourselves though Cyclonus! Something we can work on together and make even more special for Whirl when he gets to come home, don’t you think?” The way the happiness radiated from the minibot, well it made it damned near impossible for Cyclonus to refuse, so that’s what they did. 

There were some....mishaps. Things that broke, things that were frustrating and took more attention than Cyclonus would have liked but the end result was worth it. 

Now all they were waiting for was for Whirl to come home, for their family to be complete at long last. Though they knew that time was coming closer, they had no idea just how much time remained. Whirl was...we’ll, unpredictable. Things could go according to plan or they could go *horribly* wrong and take much longer than expected. 

~~~

Cyclonus groaned as he sat up in the berth. It was empty aside from himself which was unusual to say the least. Shuddering his optics groggily he stood and walked from the berthroom in search of his partner. Once he stepped through the doors threshold, a soft, beautiful hum brushed against his audials, causing him to smile. The sound traveled from the kitchen along with a delightful smell that quickly infiltrated his nasal ridge. 

Tailgate loved to bake. When he wasn’t attached to Cyclonus’ side, more often than not you could find him in the kitchen trying to cook up something new. His first few attempts were...less than pleasant. The treats were always burnt, blackened and honestly, they tasted horrible. 

The way Tailgate always came to him with that gleam in his visor, the way he all but giggled giddily when presenting Cyclonus with a new treat to try, how could he say no? They both knew they were horrendous but Tailgate kept trying and Cyclonus kept tasting them. 

The sounds and smells reminded him of a morning just like this one, though many cycles ago, that Tailgate presented Cyclonus with an old Tetrahexian sweet, something he hadn’t had in Primus knows how long. Its presentation was a little off but it was far better looking than all of the ones that led up to this attempt. Tailgate had looked at him with such hope that the jet would have hated to tell him it was good but still needed more work. 

Cyclonus’ servo now rested against Tailgates waist as the other took hold of one of the baked treats and brought it up to his mouth as it opened. He was sure it was going to be another doozy, however the moment he took a bite of this attempt, the taste assaulted his sensors in a barrage of delicious and yet delicate flavor. He had to take another bite just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

His engine gave a rumble as a noise of pure delight escaped his vocoder. It was  _ delicious _ . With a swallow, he looked down at Tailgate who had nothing but pure curiosity and wonder with hints of excitement lacing his EM field. 

“Well?”

“It’s just as I remember it from my youth, only much better. Did you perhaps add anything to it?” 

“Just my love! Should I have added anything... H-hey!-“ Tailgate let out a loud, yet adorable squeak as Cyclonus picked the minibot up, pulling the mech close to his chassis as he pressed a kiss to Tailgates forehelm. 

“It’s perfect just the way it is, little one.” 

Small arms wrapped around Cyclonus’ shoulders as he felt Tailgates helm nuzzling against his neck and not long after, Tailgates EMF spread out, enveloping him in soft waves of warmth and love. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn’t.” Tailgates voice was soft against his neck and the way he said he was worried betrayed the feelings coming from his field but even still, Cyclonus understood. 

“I find it hard to dislike anything you make. Especially when you put so much love and care into it.” 

Since their journey with Rodimus and the Lost Light had come to an end, Tailgate didn’t have much in the way of things to do. Everyone had ended up going their own way as well, they hardly talked to anyone they once knew except for special occasions and even then, the interactions were scarce. 

“Do you think Whirl will like it too?” He felt Tailgate shift, pulling back a bit as he cocked his helm ever so slightly with curiosity causing Cyclonus to let out a short laugh. 

For a moment, he wasn’t too sure what to say. It was highly unlikely that Whirl had ever tried very many things, unless it was enjex that he could get drunk off of, much less an old Tetrahexian treat but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy it. Did it? 

“I am sure he’ll love it just as much as I do. Though, you may have to hide them until he arrives. Unless of course, you want to make more.” As he said this, his arms shifted so he could hold Tailgate against him with one and his now free servo could make a grab for another one of those delicious treats. 

“Cyclonus, you can’t eat  _ all _ of them by yourself.” The way Tailgate whined made him chuckle. If the minibot could frown, he wouldn’t put it past him.

“Then I suppose just this one will have to do...for now at least.” A slight smirk played on the jets face, popping the treat into his intake as he heard a *harumph* from Tailgate.

The sound of a door opening quickly drew the attention of both mechs as Tailgates servos tightened against Cyclonus’ chassis. A glint now clearly evident in his visor. 

“Do you think....” 

“Why don’t you go find out dearspark?”

Tailgate eagerly started squirming in Cyclonus’ grip causing him to laugh as he set the minibot down. The moment Tailgates pedes hit the ground, he took off towards the front door. 

  
  


It wasn’t long before he heard his name being yelled. Excitement flared from Tailgates field and brushed against the edge of his, even though they were in different rooms it felt like Tailgate had never left his embrace. 

Making his way towards the den area, Cyclonus smiled at the site in front of him. Tailgates arms were wrapped around Whirls waist as the larger mech was hunched over, neck extended and wrapped around Tailgate. With the way Whirl had curled around the minibot, if you didn’t know any better, you probably wouldn’t notice Tailgate there. 

As Cyclonus took another step forward, Whirls helm turned towards him. His optic was soft, far softer than Cyclonus could ever remember it being. He could see Whirl begin to shift slightly, his grip on Tailgate momentarily tightening before one arm loosened and pulled away, becoming outstretched as he opened the embrace up to the jet. 

He couldn’t help as his smile grew, taking a step forward towards the pair. As soon as Cyclonus was within reach, Whirl’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. They said nothing to each other as Cyclonus’ arms wrapped around the two and Tailgate shifted slightly, getting more comfortable between them. They simply stood in the silence for a few clicks, enjoying the feeling of one another against their frames, the heat they all gave off, the sounds of all their engines rumbling in contentment. It was nice and farm more intimate than any of them thought they’d be with one another so soon. Then again, this was something they had looked forward to for a long time now; Whirl coming home and their little family being whole once more.

Cyclonus had become so lost in the feeling of their frames together, of the sounds of their systems meshing together, that he almost didn’t notice when Whirl began to speak.

“So, what smells so good?” Though the ‘copters arms stayed firmly around them, Cyclonus opened his optics to see Whirls helm craning towards the kitchen. The jet smirked as he pulled back slightly, looking between his conjunx and Whirl. 

“Why don’t the two of you sit down and I’ll bring the treats out.”

Tailgates visor flashed briefly in a moment of uncertainty. Cyclonus nodded then, his digits brushing the minibots arm softly as he pulled himself further from Whirls grip and started walking to the kitchen. He was hoping Tailgate would understand he was giving them a moment longer together without him, not that it would take him that long.

Though they both missed Whirl, they both expressed it very differently. Cyclonus still kept to himself a lot, especially with such tender and sensitive topics, though he was getting better at confiding in his conjunx. Tailgate on the other servo, was very vocal about...Well just about  _ everything _ . Though when it had to do with Whirl joining them, he became far more excited and talkative than even Cyclonus was used to him being.

His optics focused on the simple treats for a moment as he thought of just how different things were going to be now and oh how he looked forward to it! With a smile, Cyclonus took hold of the tray with the treats and began walking back to where he left the others. 

In the short moment that he had been gone, Tailgate and Whirl had made themselves comfortable on the couch. Whirl’s arm was wrapped around Tailgate as the minibot was cuddled close. The minobots small digits curling around the much larger claw of the ‘copters as Whirl nuzzled his helm softly against Tailgates.

“Since when did you become such a softy?” Cyclonus asked as he walked closer, taking a seat on the other side of Tailgate, putting the minibot in the middle of them.

“I don’t know what the frag you’re talking about.” Cyclonus watched as Whirls optic flashed, his helm tilting up as his arm found its way around Cyclonus. Whirl was now shifting his optic between the treats in Cyclonus’ lap and the jet himself, causing Cyclonus to let out a low rumble as he laughed. 

Clawed digits moved, taking hold of one of the tasty treats and bringing it up towards Whirls intake as it clicked open in anticipation. 

“Tailgate made these for us. He worked very hard on them.”

Whirl broke a small part of the treat off, giving a noise of approval as it moved down his intake, coating it with flavor as he eagerly motioned for Cyclonus to give him the rest. Cyclonus of course obliged him before taking another treat for himself.

“What are they?” 

“An old Tetrahexian sweet that I used to indulge in before the war. Though, I think these are much better.” 

Whirl looked from Cyclonus to Tailgate, his optic still filled with a softness that Cyclonus couldn't quite place.

“The pipsqueak made them, so of course they’re good.”

Cyclonus’ optics followed Whirls, stopping when they reached his conjunx. He was pressed lovingly between them. One servo wrapped tightly around Whirls claw, the other gripping the plating on Cyclonus’ leg. His visor was dimmed, his engine giving a soft rumble. 

Tailgate had fallen asleep. 

Cyclonus felt Whirl’s arm tighten around him then and the mech's singular optic had traveled back to the tray filled with treats. Taking another one between his digits, he fed it to Whirl, switching between giving the ‘copter one and eating one himself.

Leaving a few for Tailgate, Cyclonus set the tray on the table to the side of the couch as his servo then moved to rest atop his conjunxes. He felt Whirl press softly against Tailgate and himself just before the ‘copters helm rested against his. 

Closing his optics, Cyclonus vented and felt himself falling into recharge as well. He was warm, comfortable and was once again with the ones he loved most. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been sitting around in my phone for awhile....And I didn't have a beta reader so if there are any issues, please feel free to point them out to me so I can correct them!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this lil domestic fluff part of the best trines life! I love these three so much. <3
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @InaliaKitsune


End file.
